Maury: The Ever After High Edition
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What would happen if your favorite students from Ever After High were on a show where it's nothing but lies, secrets and betrayals are revealed? With lie detector results and outrageous paternity tests, will there ever be happy endings for all after all of this is done? Got an idea from this while watching "Maury". Chapter 2, Part 1 is up!
1. Is Daring Cheating On Me?

**"Maury: The Ever After High Edition"  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Oh, and for the record, I do not own the Maury show as well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is Daring Cheating on Me?**

* * *

Around a huge studio, there stood a man with gray hair, black long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans sitting on a chair with plaid cushioning.

The man happened to be none other than the host, Maury. Being greeted by cheers, he introduced the first guest to the show.

"Everyone, this is Apple White." Maury said, "Please welcome Apple to the show."

The studio audience cheered Apple on, who managed to wave to the crowd in Apple's usual red dress and apple-shaped crown.

Maury then continued on, "Apple of course, is here with his high school sweetheart, Daring Charming."

Beside Maury, the big TV screen pulled up a picture of Daring Charming in his usual letterman jacket and flashing his pearly white smile.

"Daring and Apple have now been together for almost four years now, and so far, they are destined to be king and queen of their kingdom someday." Maury replied, "But unlike all fairy tales, the one we're about to uncover may not have a happy ending after all. Because Apple now believes that Daring is cheating on her with Apple's fellow royal, Lizzie Hearts!"

Hearing this, the crowd booed instantly while Maury continued on.

"Lets see what Apple White's got to say."

_**The huge screen then brought out Apple with her name on a bright blue bar. From there, she spoke on.**_

_**"Maury, I've got a fairy huge problem surrounding me!" Apple exclaimed, "I happen to think that my boyfriend of four years and soon-to-be-king is cheating right behind my back!"**_

_**As a picture of Daring Charming popped right up on the screen, Apple crossed her arms.**_

_**"For four years, we've been happy together." Apple replied, "He never cheated on me, he always stayed true to me, and he always treated me like I was somebody. But now I'm starting to think that's a total lie. Because now, he's cheating on me with that bitch Lizzie Hearts!"**_

_**And then, a random montage of objects from a dragon and women's underwear started playing around.**_

**_"I hear firsthand he sneaks out of the kingdom that we share together, only to give Lizzie a ride on his private dragon!" Apple said in an accusing tone, "Not to mention the fact that I found a pair of heart-shaped underwear around the living room couch! But you wanna know the worst thing is, Daring always keeps ignoring me for some reason, like he doesn't love me anymore. Daring, you better pray to god these things you say out of your mouth are true, because if it isn't, be prepared to spend your Happily Ever After without me!"_  
**

As the crowd cheered loudly, the host spoke to Apple.

"Apple, is it very true that you believe that stuff?" Maury raised an eyebrow.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, Maury!" Apple nodded, "You wouldn't even believe the things I even found on his iChapter!"

"Oh, really?" Maury smirked, "Like what?"

"I found nothing but naked pictures of random women being sent out by Lizzie Hearts!" Apple admitted, "And not to mention that some of those pictures actually have Lizzie on them! I mean, if he likes that so much, then why doesn't he leave me already and go to her?!"

The studio audience broke out in awe and cheered once again. They couldn't honestly believe what they were hearing.

"Well, let's see what Daring has to say." Maury replied, "Here's his side of the story."

_**Then, a picture of Daring popped up on the screen, leaving the entire crowd to boo. From there, he spoke on.**_

_**"My future queen Apple means everything to me, and I would do anything to stick around her as long as we die." Daring pointed out, "But suddenly, you dare point a finger at me? Your one and only love? That's bogus!"**_

_**While he was talking, a picture of Apple White crossing his arms appeared alongside Daring.**_

_**"And these bogus lies?" Daring raised an eyebrow, "Let me set this story straight. Between me and Lizzie? We're just friends and nothing else. What if I gave her a ride on my private dragon? That doesn't mean I'm allowed to have a little fun with friends. After all, it's what the rest of the guys are doing! And that heart-shaped underwear that you saw? I was actually gonna give that to you for our four-year anniversary just to spice up our relationship. Of course, that was until Sparrow Hood came over to one of our parties and ruined the surprise, messing around with them and hiding it in the couch. And the only reason I couldn't talk to you lately because I was depressed! Apple, you know darn well I'd never lie to you, and when I pass this lie detector test, you'll know how much I've always been true to you!"**_

Feeling the heat the crowd was gonna take on Daring, Maury brought him up to the stage.

"Well, this oughta be interesting!" The host chuckled, "Let's bring out Daring Charming."

As Daring Charming came out, the entire studio audience booed him. Not even bothering to smile at the ladies in the audience, Daring responded to all the haters by flipping them off.

"Ahh, you're just jealous because I'm good looking than all of you!" Daring exclaimed to the audience.

After that, Daring took a seat next to Apple, who scooted away from him, much to the crowd's appreciation.

"Don't even sit close to me." Apple warned him.

As the cheering settled down, Maury began to focus on Daring.

"So Daring," Maury asked, "Do you love Apple White?"

"I really do with all my heart." Daring admitted.

Suddenly, statements of 'Yeah, right' and 'whatever' broke through the studio audience.

"How much do you love her?" Maury replied.

"To the ends of the earth, Maury." The handsome blonde spoke out.

"If you really love her, Daring, then why did Apple find naked pictures of Lizzie on your phone, alongside other women?" The host replied.

"It's because I never even looked at them!" Daring clearly admitted, "Besides, if I did look at them, I'd only think of you and nothing else! You're more beautiful than every other woman I've been with before you."_**  
**_

Despite the heat that Daring got coming out here, the crowd managed to 'awwww' a bit. However, it was gonna take a lot more than persuading to win back Apple's trust.

"Heh," Apple scoffed at his statement, "You'll have to do more than enough to get me to believe you."

"Well, let's not believe any longer! I have the results!" Maury exclaimed, holding up a picture of the lie detector tests to a bunch of screaming audience members.

While both Daring and Apple awaited patiently, the host started reading the results one by one.

"Daring, we've asked you if you and Lizzie Hearts are just friends and nothing more, you said yes, the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth."

Daring then pumped his fist in victory and shouted out, "I knew it!"

"That doesn't mean you're still out of the woods yet!" Apple warned him yet again.

After the tension died down again, Maury continued with the second result.

"Daring, we've asked you if the sex heart-shaped underwear was supposed to be for Apple on your spoiled four-year anniversary and not for Lizzie Hearts, you said yes, the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth."

Another applause came from the audience yet again.

"Yes! I knew it!" Daring shouted once again.

"That was only two, Daring!" Apple bragged to him.

After the tension died down again, Maury went on with the third result.

"Daring, we've asked you if you looked at the pictures full of naked women and mostly naked pictures of Lizzie Hearts, you said no, the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth."

Daring once again pumped his fists up in victory, although he only had one more to go.

"Yes, I knew it again!" He shouted with glee.

"So you knew..." Apple rolled her eyes.

So far, all he needed was four to pass the lie detector test. But the nerves was getting to his knees. Never before had Daring shook himself with such nervousness inside him. From there, the host finally brought up the last result.

"Finally Daring, we've asked you if you're ignoring Apple only because you don't love her, you said no, the lie detector determined, you were telling the truth."

Hearing the last statement, Apple started crying lightly as Daring hugged her nice and tight, feeling proud of himself that Apple believed him. Just to add the fluffiness, the crowd broke in applause and started 'awww'ing at this display. Just to ease down the crying, Daring patted Apple right in the back and gently patted her perfect blonde hair.

"Oh Daring," Apple sobbed, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I feel like a total idiot!"

"You're not an idiot, Apple." Daring replied, "You just didn't know what you were doing, that's all."

"Please forgive meeeeee...!" She said, crying on his shoulder loudly.

"Don't worry, Apple." He whispered, "You know I'll always forgive you..."

Shedding a tear for himself, Maury approached Daring head-on.

"Just to ask out of the blue, but why on earth were you depressed in the first place?" The host raised an eyebrow.

A blush then broke out on the face of Daring Charming himself.

"Well, I didn't want to tell everyone about this..." Daring sighed, "But the reason I was depressed was because I couldn't get it _up_ anymore."

A confused look broke on the face of the host just now, "What do you mean you couldn't _get it up _anymore? Are you talking about-"

Suddenly, Maury realized what Daring was talking about.

"Ohhhhh, now I see where this is going..." Maury smirked, "Well, we've got a green room backstage. You and Apple know what to do!"

"I concur." Daring nodded.

Out of nowhere, Daring scooped up Apple in his arms, bridal-style, and smirked.

"May I, my princess?" He smiled.

"You may, my sweet handsome prince!" Apple smirked seductively.

With the crowd 'WOOOOOOOOO'-ing all over, Daring and Apple went to the nearest green room so that she could help his soon-to-be-king get it 'up' again. And with the two shutting the door behind them, the show went to commercial.

* * *

**Wow, this was a long one to be exact. This may be my best idea yet, crossing over Ever After High with another favorite show of mine. Which characters will I do next and in which scenario will I put them in?**

**Anyway, feedback's appreciated! Until then, when it comes to Madeline Hatter, I am not her father!**


	2. Is Hopper or Sparrow The Father?, Part I

**"Maury: The Ever After High Edition"  
**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or it's characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Oh, and for the record, I do not own the Maury show as well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Is Hopper or Sparrow The Father?, Part I  
**

* * *

As the commercial break ended, Maury was sitting next to a beautiful brunette with pink glasses and a black/pink dress with roses on it.

"Everyone, please welcome Briar Beauty to the show." Maury said.

The studio audience broke in applause for Briar, who crossed her arms. Apparently, she didn't look very happy to be exact.

Maury continued on yet again, "Now, one day Briar Beauty had met the son of the Frog Prince, Hopper Croakington II. From there, they became friends. Of course, that would lead to sex, which would make them friends with benefits. But one night at a party, Briar slept with another man by the name of Sparrow Hood. First off, two shocking things happened: One, Briar found out she was pregnant with her four-month old daughter Ellia..."

The big TV screen then pulled up a picture of Briar's baby daughter Ellia, which forced the crowd to break in 'aww's. However, Maury wasn't done just yet.

"And secondly," Maury continued, "Briar discovers that both Hopper and Sparrow are best friends!"

The crowd suddenly broke in awe hearing this.

"And now Hopper and Sparrow both deny that they are the father of Briar's baby." Maury replied, "Here's what Briar had to say. Watch."

_**The huge TV screen played a clip of Briar with her name on a bright blue bar. She then spoke on.**_

_**"I am not the kind of princess that sleeps around like a hermit," Briar replied, "I'm the kind of girl who prefers to party till the end."**_

_**Suddenly, both pictures of Hopper Croakington II and Sparrow Hood appeared together. Briar still spoke on.  
**_

_**"Me and Hopper weren't even sleeping together when I had that one night stand with Sparrow." Briar admitted, "Heck, I even used protection with Sparrow Hood, but instead, it broke! I never thought I would be in this position! However, I do know in my heart that Hopper is Ellia's father. However, I didn't even know that he and Sparrow were friends in the first place! Suddenly, Hopper throws the whole thing in my face and he wouldn't even see her daughter because he thinks Sparrow's her dad! I happen to think Ellie looks more like a female version of Hopper, so therefore, I am 100 percent sure that Hopper's is the father. So far, he hasn't done anything good for our daughter and I refuse to let Ellia be denied by her father."**_

The crowd broke in applause, having to hear Briar's side of the story.

"So Briar, when did Hopper find out that it was best friend Sparrow who was the other guy?" Maury questioned her.

However, Briar couldn't answer. Instead, she nodded off and went to sleep, which made the audience laugh at her.

"Briar?" The host said, snapping his fingers at her face, "Briar, are you there?"

Still nothing. Apparently, the whole video montage sent Briar asleep.

Because of this, Maury brought out an airhorn. And with the single push of a squeeze button, Briar was wide awake.

"AUUUGH!" Briar leaped out of her chair.

"Ah, good you're awake." Maury replied, "So how long had you been pregnant for?"

"For a full nine months." Briar replied.

"And then, you find out they're best friends." The host went on.

"Got that right." Briar nodded.

"And so Hopper points out he's not the father, because he thinks Sparrow is the father." Maury pointed out, "By the way, they've broken up as best friends, right?"

"Definitely." Briar nodded, "He claims that he stopped talking to him. Apparently, he dropped him, he dropped me and he dropped everybody. Hopper apparently cut off all communication with me."

Her tale was definitely taking a liking to Maury, like he was fascinated by the tale.

"Well good news, we gave both Hopper and Sparrow a DNA test." Maury said, bringing in another applause from the crowd, "So this is what Hopper had to say about this."

_**On the TV screen, a picture of Hopper popped up on the screen, leaving him to speak up.  
**_

_**"I know deep down that Briar's a liar when she said she didn't know that Sparrow was my best friend." Hopper admitted, "Me and Sparrow have been best friends for life ever since we enrolled in Ever After High, and I was really close with Briar!"**_

_**Suddenly, a picture of Briar popped up on the screen. Meanwhile, Hopper continued his little tale.  
**_

_**"It isn't possible they wouldn't know jack." Hopper replied, "I don't know how Briar can stay as Ellie's mother when she slept with my best friend. Heck, that baby's possibly too young to tell who it looks like. I've been throwing myself in the middle of this messed-up love triangle with the baby dangling in the middle. Who in the hell knows what kind of people Briar's been running around with? I sure as hell won't let Briar trick me into taking care of a baby when I know there's at least '****one'**** other person that could possibly be the father."**_

"Well, guess what?" The host chuckled, "We unravel tricks everywhere around this little storybook tale, so let's get to the truth. Let's bring out Hopper."

As Hopper Croakington II came out, he was greeted by boos from this studio audience. He decided to ignore them and ended up giving Maury a welcoming hug. Meanwhile, Briar Beauty crossed her arms and looked away.

After the booing died down, Hopper took a seat next to Briar while the host talked.

"So, it's rightful to say that the three of you are friends, right?" Maury said.

"That's right." Hopper said, nodding his head.

"You know, doing a little bit of this, and doing a little bit of that..." The host muttered.

"Once again, yeah." Hopper nodded again, "We did our _thing_."

"And then, you all weren't seeing each other, and then she goes out to this party and tells you she saw this dude and she gets pregnant, and uh-she thinks you're the father and not him." He explained.

"Yeah, she told me that, Maury." Hopper nodded yet again, "Straight off the top, I didn't believe it when she told me who it was. When she told me who it was, I went and asked. When I asked him at first, Sparrow said he didn't even know her. Off the top."

As the crowd broke in a 'Ooo' chant, Briar started to tear up a bit. However, Hopper wasn't finished with his tale.

"Then he comes back that you do know her and you realize that was completely wrong." Hopper replied.

Appalled, Briar stepped in, "Bull crap, you know-"

But then, she started falling asleep on the spot.

"Uh-oh, looks like Briar fell asleep." Maury replied.

"I'm certain she's like that after her one night stands." Hopper smirked.

"Don't worry, I have just the trick." The host said.

But then, Maury brought out his trusty airhorn again. With one single press of the red button...

_*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!*_

Briar couldn't wake up. He thought a blowhorn would do the trick for the second time, but apparently, it didn't work this time.

"Okay, so that's out of the question." The host muttered.

"You ever tried screaming at her ear?" Hopper suggested to him.

"No, but I might as well give it a shot." Maury rolled his eyes.

Maury decided to scooch over to Briar's face close up. With a deep breath, he shouted.

_"WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUP!"_

However, Briar was still snoozing off. Blowing a blowhorn and screaming at her face didn't do the trick, so what other object could be used to wake her up?

"Oh, I give up!" Maury cried out, "Does anyone in the audience have anything that can wake Briar up?"

Suddenly in the audience, a skinny hand was raised up in the air. The host noticed this, and pointed the guest out. The guest happened to be white, had blonde hair, suspenders, glasses and an egg-inspired crown on the top of his head.

"You over there with the Urkel physique and glasses, come on the stage." Maury said as the skinny nerd came up to him, "What's your name?"

"My name's Humphrey Dumpty and I was enrolled in Ever After High alongside Briar, Hopper and Sparrow." Humphrey stated, "I think I know a way that would wake Briar Beauty up?"

"What's that?" Maury raised an eyebrow.

"The sound of music," The nerd replied, "I got some music stored in my iChapter. Maybe that'll wake her up."

"All right, well plug it in and let's see how that works." Maury replied.

Suddenly, Humphrey turned on his trusty iChapter...

...

...which had a battery out signal popping up on the screen.

"Oh shit, my iChapter's dead." Humphrey sighed.

Upset, shocked and stunned, everyone fell down anime-style because of this. While everyone was down, Humphrey had more bad news to share.

"Bad news everyone, I forgot the battery." Humphrey sighed again, "Good news is, I just saved 15% insurance by switching to Geico! Bonus!"

* * *

**Eeyup, just so you know, there's gonna be a 2-part chapter. Next chapter will be Sparrow Hood's side of the story, and the revealing of the DNA test! Who do you think will be Briar's father: Hopper, Sparrow or neither?  
**

**Until then, feedback's appreciated, my fellow fairy tales!**


End file.
